The following conventional technique is known as an example of a technique for retaining an end part of a metallic filament that has been fully taken up onto a take-up reel for metallic filament provided with a flange on both sides of the winding drum: a passage hole through which the end part of the metallic filament is passed is provided in a flange; a retaining member such as a clip made of steel wire is provided on the flange outer surface in the vicinity of the passage hole; and the end part of the metallic filament that has been passed through the passage hole is sandwiched between the retaining member and the flange outer surface (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the case of, for example, a pressed reel, where the flange is made of a metallic plate and has a hollow ring-shaped outer periphery portion that curls outward in the axial direction of the reel across the entire circumference of the outer edge, the stated technique anchors the retaining member to the flange, after the retaining member has been mounted in the space between the curled flange outer periphery portion and the flange outer surface, by pressing down the flange outer periphery portion across the entire circumference thereof, thereby reducing the stated space, or crimping several areas using a puncher or the like.
[Patent Document 1] H6-1569 Y1